


Lifesaver

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Empurata, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>План Тайреста исполнен: «выключатель» убил всех, кто не был выкован. Теперь те, кто противился верховному судье, должны понести наказание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifesaver

Он не стал останавливаться в дверях – сразу прошел вглубь медбэя. Дважды он бывал здесь раньше, оба раза – прикованным к платформе, и даже взгляда на аккуратно разложенные скальпели и пилы хватало, чтобы почувствовать фантомную боль в основаниях кистей и у горловых креплений.  
Но Рэтчет не желал мяться на пороге, пока Фарма внимательно наблюдает за каждым движением. Думает, его можно еще чем-то напугать? Он хотел сказать что-нибудь – что угодно – с вызовом, поскольку горечи в эмоциональном контуре уже не осталось, но запнулся, заметив капельки энергона на некоторых инструментах. От кончика паяльника, лежавшего рядом, еще шел жар.  
За спиной Фармы высилась плотная автоматическая ширма из металлических реек, выдвигающаяся обычно, чтобы отгородить место операции в общей палате.  
Если он позвал бывшего коллегу, чтобы посмеяться… то что-то есть там, за ширмой, иначе Фарма не стал бы так обставлять сцену. И Рэтчет даже представить боялся, что еще придумал этот безумец.  
– Ох, Рэтчет, – сладким тоном начал Фарма. – У меня искра дрожит, когда я это вижу. Не потому, что мне жаль лично тебя, но… нас так мало. Хороших врачей. Каждый на счету, – участливая – лживая – улыбка разрезала его лицо надвое.   
– Когда ты удалил мне фейсплейт, она не дрогнула, – отрезал Рэтчет.  
– Да. И рука, – Фарма вскинул запястья и слегка развел ими, будто демонстрируя подвижность шарниров, – моя. Рука. Это было бы непрофессионально, верно? Я думал, что убить тебя будет гуманнее, но не могу же я оставить «Потерянный свет» без твоей мудрости и заботы…  
– Прекрати. Я не впечатлен. Тебе не перед кем разыгрывать это представление, Фарма.  
Крылья подрагивали, и алый знак медицинской службы на них невольно привлекал взгляд.  
– Кстати о руках. Обратил внимание? Я покрасил твои новые _манипуляторы_ в красный. Ты же любишь красный? – Фарма оскалился. – Мои ты перекрасил.  
Шлем опустился, но только немного. Линза, сменившая две голубых оптики, имела широкий охват. Рэтчет смотрел сейчас на клешни, заменившие ему запястья. Два когтя – еще хуже, чем старые непослушные пальцы, даже разъеденные ржавчиной. Он до сих пор не привык жать ими на кнопки в панелях управления дверьми. Подключать кабели подзарядки было неудобно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы держать стакан или… хирургический инструмент.  
Беспомощный. Они все беспомощны теперь. Им предстояло приноровиться, привыкнуть, как привык когда-то Вирл, и даже продолжить путь – бесцельно – на наполовину опустевшем корабле.  
– Я… я уже говорил, что… – Рэтчет поднял утопленное в шлем гладкое лицо с размещенной строго по центру линзой. Фарма сказал, ему некогда было перестраивать шлемы – слишком много работы даже для него – а потому обошелся заменой только фейсплейта и кистей. – Нет. Ты не заставишь меня оправдываться. Ты спятил, Фарма. И никто, кроме тебя, в этом не виноват.  
С тем же успехом можно было обращаться к любому безвольному легислатору – или к самому Тайресту, главному безумцу волшебной Луны-1.  
– Я представить не мог, что когда-нибудь мне предложат проводить эмпурату! – Фарма шагнул ближе, игнорируя то, как щелкнули клешни, и небрежно подхватил кончиками пальцев край шлема, приподнимая Рэтчету голову. В сияющую линзу он смотрел жадно, будто она была зеркальной – и он был полностью удовлетворен отражением. – Помнишь времена, когда это было престижно? Ты отказался, когда тебе предложили этим заняться. Ушел в эту свою каморку в Родионе. Почему?..  
– Потому что это безобразная пародия на правосудие, – новая линза не позволяла понять, куда Рэтчет смотрит, и если бы даже он хотел отвести взгляд, это осталось бы незамеченным. Но Рэтчет и не хотел. – Как почти все, что делал Сенат в последние годы перед войной…  
Фарма оборвал его:  
– О, нет, я имею в виду, почему тебе? А не мне. Я уже тогда был лучше тебя. Всегда был! – он оборвал себя: – Хотя… не думаю, что хотел бы повторить опыт. У «Потерянного света» многочисленный экипаж, даже после того, как «выключатель» отработал свое. У меня, знаешь, рук не хватало, чтобы… – он засмеялся. – Рук. Ты понимаешь? Не хватало…  
Показалось, что от возбуждения его вентиляция засбоила, поскольку на этих словах Фарма поперхнулся хихиканьем.  
– Зачем ты меня позвал? – перебил Рэтчет.  
С этими новыми клешнями он мог бы броситься на Фарму – бесстрашно, с верой в собственную неуязвимость стоящего так близко, – но не двигался с места. Неправда, что положение массово осужденных членов экипажа «Потерянного света» не могло стать хуже. Могло. Один раз Рэтчет уже вызвал Фарму на поединок – и это закончилось смертью Амбулона. Он не хотел повторять, не хотел допустить больше ни одной гибели и смирялся с необходимостью слушать безумные воодушевленные монологи бывшего коллеги.  
Фарма говорил с упоением, расхаживая перед ним:  
– Старая казнь – и новое содержание. Изысканно. Спорно, но изысканно. Я думал, Тайрест убьет вас, но… вместо этого вы станете его предвестниками. Знаком, что от правосудия не может уйти даже _Прайм_.   
Родимус… Эмпурата не убивает. Но капитана случившееся подкосило, и Рэтчет ничего не мог ему пообещать даже в качестве дружеской поддержки. Есть шанс, что они найдут достаточно материалов, комплектующих, компонентов во время своего путешествия, чтобы восстановить, пусть частично, утраченные детали. Найдут специалиста, который это сделает. Но это не вернет тех, кого убил «выключатель». И неизвестно, что наворотит Тайрест! Будет ли, ради чего бороться, если он решит изменить несовершенный мир еще как-нибудь?  
– О, это даже иронично, – Фарма запрокинул голову, продолжая разговаривать сам с собой. – Надеюсь, Праймус тоже ценит иронию, иначе наш великий судья будет сильно разочарован.  
Что Тайрест увидел по ту сторону портала, никто не знал. Фарма утверждал, что он – тоже, и почему-то Рэтчет верил. Еще одной возможности упиться победой Фарма не упустил бы. Все, что было ясно: вернувшись, Тайрест начал готовиться к чему-то, известному ему одному, и… и не стал казнить нарушителей, пытавшихся его остановить.  
Раз Тайрест – великий грешник – заслужил шанс на исправление, то глупые бунтари тоже должны были получить его. Судья был справедливым – на свой лад.  
– Ты стелился перед Тарном, теперь перед Тайрестом! – раздражение прорвалось сквозь модифицированную решетку вокалайзера. Звук шел из-под гладкого подбородка и звучал совсем иначе. Рэтчет часто не узнавал собственный голос.  
– О, – будто впервые услышал его Фарма. – Да ты поэтом стал, Рэтчет? «Стелился»? ДЖД раздавили меня, это правда. Ты просто отмахнулся. Ты не лежал с пробитым баком на дне каньона, у тебя не леденела камера искры, ты просто взял то, что хотел, мои руки, мою команду, и ушел… побоялся даже пойти проверить, жив ли я. Признайся, я прав?  
Рэтчет молчал.  
– Знаешь, с Тайрестом хотя бы есть определенность: жизнь или смерть, четко и ясно. Я не жду, что кто-то оценит то, что я делаю, – с легким сожалением покачал головой Фарма. Каждый картинный жест вызывал отвращение. – Я еще на Мессатине перестал ждать.   
– Ты убивал! Своих! – взорвался Рэтчет. – Чтобы поставлять Тарну шестерни трансформации! Я могу _оценить_ только степень твоего падения!  
– Да что ты знаешь? – теперь в голосе звенела злость. – Ты прятался на Земле, заботясь о выживании даже не нашего вида, а мы втроем были в Дельфи, по горло в дезактивах, без шанса на то, чтобы все прекратилось. Ты видел ледяную пустыню, когда прилетел? Как тебе? – Фарма не собирался ждать ответа. – А я видел пустыню мертвецов и раненых, Рэтчет. Каждый бой за шахты. Каждый упрямый приказ Праула. И еще я видел тень ДЖД, – он взмахнул рукой, расправляя одно крыло так, что тень и правда упала на ширму, – и если бы она легла на Дельфи, мы превратились бы в пыль, – оптики так расширились, словно вот-вот лопнут.  
– Ах ты, бедняжка… – процедил Рэтчет.  
– Меня поставили перед выбором. Я спасал, кого мог, – Фарма развел руками. – Тогда – и сейчас.  
– Сейчас? – Рэтчет шумно стравил воздух. – Кого ты спас сейчас? Тайрест устроил геноцид, а ты пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы спасти тысячи кибертронцев! Напротив…  
– О, знаю, знаю. Ты думаешь, я безумен. Или – возможно – ты думаешь, я не осознаю, что безумен Тайрест, – Фарма уставился на кончики пальцев. – Но кем бы он ни был, его путь – путь исправления ошибок. Я ни у кого на этом пути не встану, – эти слова прозвучали почти грустно. – «Спасти всех» – это пустая надежда, Рэтчет. Несбыточный план. Никогда нельзя спасти всех. До Мессатина для меня существовали долг врача, клятва Адаптуса, много чего… а на Мессатине осталось одно правило. Спасай, кого можешь. А ты кого смог спасти, Рэтчет? – ухмылка прорезала фейсплейт.  
Рэтчет клацнул клешнями. Хромдом выгорел у него на руках. Он ничем не мог помочь, более того, глядя на нескольких умирающих друзей, он представлял сотни других мехов. Которых он не знал, с которыми он воевал… Тайрест приравнял к преступникам всех, кто не был выкован, и совершил самую масштабную казнь в истории, просто щелкнув переключателем.  
А безумному предателю он подарил медбэй, полный невероятных инструментов. Фарма, скорее всего, наплел Тайресту о раскаянии, которое испытывает. С этой его харизматичной – омерзительно привлекательной – улыбкой, он наверняка сказал, что жаждет исправиться. Но если он и работал здесь над чем-то по-настоящему полезным – «вакцина от киберкрозиса» повторял Рэтчет про себя, вспоминая погибшего Тейлгейта, «Фарма бы не стал хвастаться тем, чего у него нет» – что это значило?  
Он оставался мехом, убивавшим беспомощных пациентов в Дельфи. Палачом, который провел сотню эмпурат, так набив руку, что теперь уж точно сможет оперировать с вырубленной оптикой…   
– Поговорим про твое чувство вины, а не мое, – процедил Рэтчет. – Как оно, после Мессатина? После чумы? После «выключателя»?  
Фарма уставился на него очень внимательно. Грани оптосенсоров чуть сузились.  
– Нет… не будем, – сказал он размеренно, даже лениво. – Я не просто так тебя _пригласил_ , Рэтчет, я хотел тебе кое-что _продемонстрировать_. А вот и второй гость, – среагировал Фарма на шорох двери. – Ферст Эйд, проходи. Вся команда в сборе, – он снова заулыбался.  
Ферст Эйд замер, глядя на Рэтчета в упор. Его пальцы дрожали. С того момента как Тайрест приговорил весь экипаж к эмпурате, Рэтчет не видел младшего коллегу и предполагал худшее. Обстоятельства, при которых они расстались, оставляли только догадки. Рэтчет уже смирился с тем, что Фарма решил обойтись без утонченной мести: разрезать и второго своего бывшего подчиненного надвое.  
Он не ожидал увидеть его невредимым.  
– Праймус, – выдавил Ферст Эйд, прижимая руки к маске. – Рэтчет, мне так жаль! Я не хотел… прости меня…  
Вот теперь Рэтчет отвернулся. Радости, что хоть кто-то избежал обезображивания и ампутации, пришло на смену воспоминание о том, что Ферст Эйд сделал.  
Он _помог_ Тайресту. Он выполнил приказ Фармы. Легислаторы почти разорвали Скидса на части, и Родимуса, и… всех, кто напал на верховного судью. Минимус Амбус умер раньше, чем догорели искры Брейнсторма и Гетэвэя. Все потому, что Ферст Эйд…  
Он стоял и целился в Фарму. Рэтчет это помнил. Стоял, целился и…  
…выстрелил не в него.  
– Рэтчет… он сказал, что может… – Ферст Эйд бросил взгляд на Фарму, но тот не перебивал, милостиво давая бывшему медбрату Дельфи возможность выговориться, – что починит Амбулона… если я… он обещал…  
Рэтчет все еще смотрел в сторону. Сейчас он скрестил руки – так неудобно, непривычно цепляясь когтями за детали – и пытался погасить глухой гнев. Никто не смог бы остановить остановить работу «выключателя», но вдруг Персептор придумал бы что-нибудь, вдруг Родимусу вновь невероятно повезло бы? Пустые надежды не были сильной стороной Рэтчета, но в этом случае надеяться хотелось.  
Амбулон был другом Ферст Эйда. Напарником. В «пустыню мертвецов и раненых», как выразился Фарма, они вдыхали жизнь вместе. Но можно ли назвать это оправданием, чтобы стрелять в Тейлгейта?  
Конечно, Ферст Эйд не убил его, только ранил. Тейлгейта убил киберкрозис, позже, во время суда, и убил бы при любом развитии событий. Но, оборачиваясь назад, Рэтчет отчего-то представлял, что Тейлгейта можно было спасти. Он даже умолял Фарму сделать это, еще до приговора, до эмпураты. Фарма только отмахнулся небрежно: «Уже поздно».  
– Амбулон мертв, – веско, тяжело сказал Рэтчет. Ферст Эйд ниже опустил голову, слыша боль и укор в голосе начальника медслужбы. – Я сказал тебе, и ты сам видел.  
Фарма рассмеялся – заливисто, громко – напоминая о себе и заставляя Ферст Эйда сжаться.  
– Рэтчет! Кажется, даже мои руки тебе не помогли! Ох уж этот упрямец, – он поманил Ферст Эйда пальцем, – ты же знаешь, он уверен, что каждое его слово – истина в последней инстанции.  
– Хватит! _Ты_ убил его! – воскликнул Рэтчет, размашистым жестом сбивая инструменты со стола. – Оставь Ферст Эйда в покое!..  
Тот застыл, сжимая кулаки, как тогда, когда обещал убить Фарму, как тогда, когда пытался это сделать… и не сделал. Рэтчет не слышал их разговора. Насколько убедительно должен был Фарма лгать, чтобы Ферст Эйд, желавший ему только смерти, сдался?   
– Мы должны держаться вместе, – прошептал Фарма, приближаясь к Ферст Эйду, наклоняясь, ловя потерянный взгляд. – Я сказал, что верну Амбулона. Я могу это сделать – я почти это сделал – но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Да что ты несешь?! – растерянно и отчаянно вскрикнул Рэтчет.  
Амбулон умер в тот миг, когда Фарма разрезал его камеру искры. Так Рэтчет сказал младшему врачу один раз, и был готов повторять снова и снова.  
Но ширма свернулась со щелкающим звуком, и Рэтчет увидел корпус Амбулона на платформе. Две половины были аккуратно соединены. Слева местами виднелись следы манипуляций, которые Рэтчет проводил, чтобы собрать из погибшего коллеги оружие, но детали были подогнаны, спаяны, и издали едва заметный шов на честплейте можно было даже счесть особенностью мода.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел, Рэтчет, – Фарма говорил возбужденно. – Стал свидетелем чудесного воскрешения. Было бы досадно не продемонстрировать тебе…  
– То, что ты _собрал_ его, еще не значит, что он оживет, – возмущенно сверкнул линзой Рэтчет. – Его искра…  
– Поверь, то, что я узнал здесь об искрах, тебя бы удивило, – хмыкнул Фарма, тем временем позволяя Ферст Эйду подойти к платформе. Тот, держась за край, склонился вперед. Изогнутые пластины за спиной будто давили на его плечи, заставляя почти прижиматься к Амбулону.  
Рэтчет сделал шаг к изголовью платформы. Фарма мог собрать заново мозговой модуль? Наверное, с этими инструментами, в этом медбэе… но никто не может _оживлять._  
Недавно Рэтчет сказал бы, что никто не может убить миллионы мехов во всей галактике одним движением пальца. Фарма определенно ощущал его взгляд, потому что косился – с чувством превосходства, омерзительно самодовольно – и улыбался, ровно той половиной фейсплейта, что была повернута к Рэтчету. Он сплел пальцы перед собой.  
– Так ты… сделаешь это? Вернешь его? – переспросил Ферст Эйд нервно.  
– _Ты_ это сделаешь, – он встретил почти испуганный взгляд визора. У Ферст Эйда все еще вздрагивали пальцы, и… он больше не смотрел на Рэтчета. В его мире остались существовать только бывший шеф и тело напарника и друга.  
– Джамп-старт? Ты… ты же всегда говорил, что это не сработает, – жалобно пробормотал он.  
– Но один раз это сработало. Я ошибся, – Фарма склонил голову набок. – Никто не застрахован. Здесь есть все, что тебе нужно. Я подготовил, – добавил он.  
Рэтчет подавился клокочущим в вокалайзере гневом. Сейчас ему особенно хотелось броситься на Фарму, закончить то, что не удалось закончить на Мессатине – и чего он не собирался делать здесь, до того как… как Фарма эмпурировал весь «Потерянный свет». У любого желания сохранить моральную чистоту есть границы. Рэтчет стоял у края – и едва признавался себе, что ему _интересно_. Что он хочет убедиться в том, что Фарма спятил настолько, чтобы, как Тайрест, возомнить себя рукой Праймуса, убивать и давать жизнь по собственной воле. Посмеяться – пусть в последний раз – над провалившимся представлением.  
Или – увидеть чудо?  
Ферст Эйд чуть оттеснил его, подготавливая аппаратуру. Он нервничал, руки срывались со штекеров, а вентиляция работала скачками, хрипела. Фарма не двигался, только губы то растягивались, то поджимались, и Рэтчет с ужасом убеждался, что это снисходительное мерцание улыбки… потому, что ему нравится наблюдать, как Ферст Эйд следует его плану.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровывался, – выдавил Рэтчет, обращаясь к младшему коллеге.  
Ферст Эйд тряхнул головой:  
– Я попробую, – голос сорвался. – Я попробую, Рэтчет, почему ты меня все время останавливаешь?!   
– Не переживай, – отмахнулся Фарма, – он уже никого не остановит. Он здесь зритель. Правда, Рэтчет? Никаких глупостей, я надеюсь?..  
– Не я тут глупостями…  
Первый разряд не вывел на экран ломаной пульсации искры, и он покачал головой. Ферст Эйд переключил что-то, гудение катушек стало сильнее, Рэтчет уловил тусклый запах плавящейся оплетки. Все запахи стали тусклыми с тех пор, как Фарма перестроил его сенсоры, спрятал их под сплошной фейсплейт, выведя лишь элементарные датчики наружу.  
А потом сиплый хрип превратился во вскрик, дернулся бледно-желтый корпус, выгибаясь на платформе. Ферст Эйд в изнеможении рухнул вперед; зажимы, подведенные к энергетическим каналам его камеры, вовсю искрили. Фарма вжал Амбулона в ремплатформу обеими руками, а Рэтчет подхватил Ферст Эйда, не давая ему свалиться на пациента. Все еще не верилось, что он слышит неровное кашлянье активировавшейся вентиляции, видит скачки пульсации разгорающейся искры на медицинском мониторе.  
Это еще ничего не значило.  
Крик – безумный, полный отчаянного, безграничного страха – сопровождавший пробуждение Амбулона, леденил топливо в шлангах. Рэтчет не сомневался – если кто-то и встанет с платформы, то не Амбулон. Кто-то другой. И эхо боли будет преследовать каждый звук, вырвавшийся из вокалайзера дезактива. От эксперимента Фармы он не ждал успеха, но…  
Крик сложился в слова:  
– Ты! Ты… – увидев своего убийцу, Амбулон поддался панике.  
– Сервоприводы еще не подключились. Не дергайся, – Фарма впился взглядом в монитор; оптика горела пугающе ярко.  
Ферст Эйд отключился совсем ненадолго, на пару мгновений, которые Рэтчет тщетно пытался открутить от него усилители. Нет, новыми манипуляторами он так ловко орудовать не умел… Наконец, Ферст Эйд шевельнулся в его руках и, едва пришел в себя, подался вперед, не обращая внимания на попытку поддержать, увлекаемый только желанием убедиться, что… чудо произошло.  
Чудо действительно произошло.  
– Ты! – выкрикнул Амбулон снова, пытаясь не то ударить Фарму, не то схватиться за честплейт.  
– Амбулон! – Ферст Эйд перехватил его руку. Та часто дрожала, сервоприводы и правда не слушались. Получалось только бить ей о платформу.  
Рэтчет медленно выпрямился. Взгляд Амбулона, недоумевающий, панический, метался от маски Ферст Эйда к Фарме и обратно.  
– Как? – спросил Рэтчет тихо.  
Фарма даже не посмотрел на него.  
– Все в порядке, Амбулон, все… он тебя с-собрал, – Ферст Эйд крепко обхватил пальцы Амбулона. – Он тебя собрал. Ты был мертв, но теперь…   
– Он… он… – Амбулон не мог сесть, но повернуть голову ему удалось. – Ты…  
«Доктор ДЖД» широко улыбнулся:  
– Дай энергосети восстановить работу. Часть твоей родной проводки пришлось заменить. Имплантированные участки нуждаются в тестовых прогонах. Впрочем, ты сам знаешь. С возвращением, Амбулон.  
Ненависть во взгляде экс-десептикона сменилась недоумением. Ферст Эйд все еще тискал его ладонь.  
– Н-не делай вид, что заботишься о нем! – Рэтчет сжал бы денты, если бы… об этом сложно было не думать. Какие-то команды мозговой модуль посылал автоматически, и невозможность их выполнить причиняла боль. – Ты первым наставил на него пушку!..  
Фарма покачал пальцем:  
– Не забывай, прежде чем я сделал это, я два года оттягивал его смерть. Ферст Эйд, ты ведь себя спрашивал, почему вирус запускался от трансформации? Почему я выбрал такой способ?  
– Фарма… – тот взглянул на него озадаченно.  
– Твой поврежденный ти-ког. Альтмод Амбулона… Вы и не должны были умереть, – Фарма поймал маску Ферст Эйда пальцами. – Я никогда этого не хотел.  
Звучало, как убедительная, но в то же время отвратительная ложь.  
– Рэтчет? – Амбулон, услышав голос главы медслужбы, попытался обернуться. Новые шарниры поскрипывали. Ничего не вышло. – Это ты? Ты… вы…   
Он скривился, борясь с перегрузками, без которых встать на ноги после комы мог бы разве что такой мощный воин, как Форт Макс. Да и не был Амбулон в коме, он был…  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что Амбулон – единственный собранный холодным сейчас. Во всей галактике, – продолжал Фарма, буравя Ферст Эйда взглядом. – Если бы не клиническая смерть, он умер бы с остальными, но знаешь… я не люблю, когда мои старания пропадают впустую, – он улыбнулся, будто веселой шутке. – Я столько времени берег тебя от ДЖД, Амбулон, – другой рукой он похлопал лежащего медика по корпусу. – Нам с Ферст Эйдом тоже грозила смерть, но ты был особенно лакомым кусочком для отряда Тарна.   
Амбулон наконец-то смог приподняться на локтях, словно завороженный голосом бывшего начальника. И в то же время он скривился:  
– Ой, не говори, что ты из-за меня…  
Слова явно давались ему с трудом.  
– Кто отвечает за безопасность станции, если не главный врач? – Фарма отнял руки и сжал ладони перед собой. – Прости, что пришлось тебя разрезать. Но так было лучше для тебя.  
– Ах, ты… – металл когтей скрипнул, когда Рэтчет сжал их.  
– Что значит, я единственный? – перебил Амбулон.  
– «Выключатель», – выдавил Ферст Эйд. – У Тайреста было устройство, которое убило всех, кто… был холодной сборки. Это был его план, они… все умерли. Здесь, на Кибертроне, везде, – он говорил через силу, будто его самого только что подняли из мертвых. – Потом «выключатель» выгорел, и… всё.  
Рассказ получился сбивчивым и лаконичным. Рэтчет сказал бы больше, но… он уже не понимал, может ли взять слово.  
Фарма и правда совершил невозможное.  
– Согласись, Рэтчет. Это была гениальная идея, – Фарма обернулся. – Убить кого-то, чтобы он выжил.  
Амбулон наконец-то справился со своим корпусом, повернул голову – на шейных шлангах тонкий шов сварки прерывался, но на фейсплейте появлялся вновь – к Рэтчету и изумленно уставился на линзу и когти.   
– Что… ох, Рэтчет! – воскликнул он. Непонятно, что поразило его больше, весть о массовом убийстве, ужасная, но остававшаяся пока только словами, или вид главного врача с когтями вместо ладоней и невыразительной широкой линзой.  
– Твои друзья – преступники, Амбулон. Они пытались помешать верховному судье вершить справедливость, – вкрадчиво пояснил Фарма. – Но он не казнил никого… кроме тех, конечно, кто его предал. Или был слишком упрям.  
Вирл, например, оказался упрямым.  
Рэтчет собрался было вмешаться, сказать, что Фарма спекулирует фактами… Да какими фактами – все это откровенная ложь! Но Ферст Эйд спросил прерывисто:  
– Тайрест… не попытается убить Амбулона… снова?  
– Если мы будем хранить все в секрете – то нет, – Фарма слегка привлек Ферст Эйда к себе, положил обе руки на пластины за спиной, доверительно наклонился к самому фейсплейту. – У тебя ведь нет проблем с этим, правда? С хранением тайн?  
Рэтчет зло дернул его за крыло. Когти процарапали краску, и Фарма скривился, оскалился, оборачиваясь и наконец-то обращая на главу медицинской службы – бывшего главу – внимание.  
– Прекрати! – Рэтчет слышал дрожь собственного голоса. Дрожь глухой ярости. – Ты – убийца! Вы с Тайрестом друг друга стоите! Это не казнь, это безумие!.. Геноцид!  
Фарма высвободил крыло движением плеча. Сейчас его оптика горела ровно:  
– Да, многие погибли. Но это было неизбежно.   
– Неизбежно, – сдавленно повторил Ферст Эйд.  
– Я рад, что вы выжили, – Фарма окинул взглядом своих бывших подчиненных. – Хотя – что говорить – спасибо мне за это, – он усмехнулся, заметив округлившуюся оптику Амбулона. – Что? Я не собираюсь умалять свои заслуги. Было не так просто все время вас спасать, я заслужил свою минуту славы…  
Рэтчет дернул руки к шлему – хотелось схватиться за голову или провести ладонью по лицу… не было ни лица, ни ладони. Только лязг непривычных частей корпуса, с которыми так нелегко управляться.  
– Все, хватит! Я не выдержу ни минуты! – горячо сказал он. – Тайрест дал нам право улететь, и… я не желаю слушать твой бред. Пойдем, Ферст Эйд. Амбулон. Вы… вы должны вернуться на «Потерянный свет». Аппаратура там цела, мы сможем наблюдать тебя там, Амбулон…   
Пальцы Фармы мягко постучали по спине Ферст Эйда. Тот опустил голову, сузил визор, пряча взгляд, и выдавил, неуверенно, негромко:  
– Ты… ты сказал, он мертв. Даже… даже не попытался. Ты… ты сделал из Амбулона пушку!  
– Что? – спросил тот растерянно. – Пушку?  
Половина его корпуса была покрыта трещинами и царапинами, слабо державшаяся краска на ней почти слезла, но после работы Фармы он едва ли чувствовал, каким изменениям подвергся.  
– Нет, нет, нет, – Рэтчет не верил, что слышит упрек. – Я не знаю, какие технологии использовал Фарма, но это… неестественно! Это безумие! Нельзя вернуть никого с той стороны…  
– Но я жив, – Амбулон растерянно провел пальцами по шву поперек лица. Он еще ничего не понимал, едва шевелился, и он смотрел на Рэтчета с надеждой, что тот может все ему объяснить.  
– Шрам мы уберем позже, – пообещал Фарма вскользь, как будто не желая встревать в чужой разговор, но не в силах отказаться от комментария.  
Он явно не собирался раскрывать свою тайну. Наслаждался, наблюдая, как Рэтчет мечется, не в силах объяснить свою ошибку – как он в собственной оптике становится убийцей Амбулона, в то время как Фарма превращается в спасителя.  
Линза Рэтчета вспыхнула ярче. Шлем шевельнулся из стороны в сторону.  
– Амбулон, тебе нужно быть как можно дальше от Тайреста… он одержим идеей «очищения» галактики. Ферст Эйд, «Потерянному свету» нужен врач! Опытный и… настоящий! – Рэтчет развел руками. – Посмотри на меня! От меня больше нет толку. Мы все… все такие!  
Ответом ему было подавленное молчание.  
Ферст Эйд еще крепче сдавил руку Амбулона, и тот, сидевший с наполовину гневным, наполовину растерянным выражением, поймал его короткий умоляющий взгляд. Он не оставлял Амбулону шанса возмутиться, попробовать пойти против Фармы или хотя бы потребовать правды.  
Амбулон был чудом возвращен к жизни мехом, который всегда терпеть не мог терять власть над обстоятельствами. Обижен Ферст Эйд на Рэтчета или нет, он должен осознавать, кем Фарма стал, и все равно стоял рядом с ним. Чему мог сейчас возмутиться Амбулон? Немой просьбе друга? Он ведь до сих пор ничего не понимал.  
Фарма собрал его и сделал _своим_ как и полностью подчинил Ферст Эйда. Каждый покровительственный жест подтверждал это. Амбулон открыл рот, но ладонь Ферст Эйда до скрипа сжала его пальцы. Ферст Эйд собирался спасать его до последнего, за гранью немыслимого… то, что Рэтчет не смог сделать.  
– Это мой медбэй, Рэтчет, – Фарма похлопал ладонью по плечу Ферст Эйда, поникшего, но точно уверенного в том, что делает. – Тебе стоит вернуться в свой. Прости, что пришлось отрезать руки, – он насмешливо отсалютовал. – Я мог бы одолжить тебе другие, знаешь, раз уж я победил в нашем споре, но… за тебя я просить у Тайреста не буду.  
Так странно осознавать: он и правда заступился за Ферст Эйда, иначе тот не стоял бы здесь. Он и правда спас Амбулона, не дав ему сгореть во время активации «выключателя».  
Это была самая странная, извращенная забота, которую Рэтчет когда-либо видел. Фарма действительно перенес на Луну-1 свой медбэй – из Дельфи. Из маленькой станции, где, несмотря на угрозу ДЖД и красную ржавчину, врачи из команды Фармы выжили. Рэтчет опустил плечи.  
Он мог только уйти.


End file.
